WNLNY
WNLNY is the flagship station of New Line Network licensed to and serving New York City. The station broadcasts on UHF channel 60 and is owned by New Line Stations, a company. WNLNY maintains studio facilities based at the Time Warner Center on Columbus Circle in Midtown Manhattan. WNLNY's transmitter is located atop the Empire State Building. In the few areas of the eastern United States where a New Line station is not receivable over-the-air, WNLNY is available on satellite via DirecTV and Dish Network (the latter carries the station as part of All American Direct's distant network package), which also provides coverage of the station to Latin American and Caribbean countries. It is also carried on certain cable providers in markets where a New Line affiliate is not available, and on JetBlue's LiveTV inflight entertainment system and Delta Air Lines through Dish Network. DirecTV also allows subscribers in the Los Angeles market to receive WNLNY for an additional monthly fee. History WNLNY first signed on the air on January 22, 1968 as the first station to affiliate with the newly-formed New Line Network and the first of the network's seven charter O&Os to sign on that year. This station was branded in the late 1970s and early 1980s as "New York 60", becoming "New Line, New York 60" by the mid-1980s, and "New Line New York" during the 1990s. During the September 11, 2001 attacks, the transmitter facilities of WNLNY, along with several other New York City area television stations and several radio stations, were destroyed when two hijacked airplanes crashed into and destroyed the World Trade Center. After resuming over-the-air transmissions, the station broadcast from the Empire State Building in midtown Manhattan, returning to the original transmitter site used from 1968 to the 1970s. It was also previously seen unscrambled on C-band satellite but this has since ended in the early-2000s, when it switched to a proprietary digital satellite signal. Due to several cutbacks over the years, master control for the station is now based at Chicago sister station WCNLN. In January 2014, WNLNY formally announced it was moving most of it's operations, including all of it's newscasts, in late 2018 to 30 Hudson Yards, which, like the Time Warner Center, is developed and owned by The Related Companies. The move will be done following the building's opening. Some WNLNY operations, however, will remain at the Time Warner Center. Website history *wnlny.newline.com (1996-2000) *newline60ny.com (2000-2006) *news.newlinenetwork.com/newyork (2006-present) News operation WNLNY presently broadcasts 31 hours and 30 minutes of locally produced newscasts each week (28 hours and 30 minutes on weekdays, three hours on weekends). Digital television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion WNLNY shut down its analog signal, over UHF channel 60, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station remained on its pre-transition digital signal on UHF digital channel 51. Gallery WNLNY ID April 20 1991.jpg|Station identification, recorded on April 20, 1991 WNLNY Intro October 14 1994.jpg|''New Line Nightbeat'' open, recorded on October 14, 1994 WNLNY intro October 5 1998.jpg|''The Ten O'Clock Beat'' open, recorded on October 5, 1998 NLN Bug 2002.jpg|Screencap from December 31, 2002 with New Line's screen bug of the period. Category:New Line Network Category:New Line Stations Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Channel 60 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Superstations in the United States Category:Superstations Category:New Line Network affiliates